100 Stories of Scorpius and Rose
by Oswinthedalek
Summary: 100 theme challenge. Each chapter is a new, short story of Scorpius and Rose. They do not follow any special time line.


100 themes fic challenge – Scorpius / Rose

_Nr. 1: Introduction _

The Gryffindor table cheered as the Sorting Hat placed another first-year in their house; the third for that night. The group of first-years standing in front of the Sorting Hat grew smaller and smaller as the sorting ceremony proceeded, and Rose Weasley smiled at her cousin Albus Potter as he slid off the chair and moved towards the Slytherin table at the sound of cheers. The fact that he had been sorted into Slytherin greatly surprised the students of the school - Rose could see the surprise on their faces –since both Albus' parents and his grandparents had been Gryffindors. The person who looked like he was the most surprised though, was Albus' brother, James. His brown eyes were wide as he watched his brother move towards the Slytherin table. The young boy in question looked like he was near fainting; his face was pale, some of his black hair plastered to his forehead and his emerald eyes were wide. Rose tried to send him reassuring thoughts, knowing that he wouldn't hear it, and then returned her attention to the sorting, watching as a young coffee-with-cream colored witch made her way after Albus to the Slytherin table. Rose recalled her name as Ramona, remembering the fight she had broken up between two seventh-year Slytherin boys on the Hogwarts Express.

The second and final surprise for the Hogwarts students came when Rose Weasley was to be sorted. Rose, who came from a family who had all been placed in the house of Gryffindor, was, just like Ramona, a very brave girl, and again everyone waited to hear the house being called out by the Sorting Hat, but yet again they had to wait as Rose conversed with the hat, a stubborn expression on her freckled face. The hat – if possible – seemed to frown, replying to whatever she had thought, and she quickly had a comeback. After a couple of minutes, the Sorting Hat yet again yelled out "Slytherin!". James Potter's eyes widened even further as Rose slid off the seat with a proud smirk etched onto her face. With a flip of her hair, she moved towards the Slytherin table, sinking down beside her cousin gracefully.

"See, that went fine," she stated, grinning at her cousin. Empty plates stood on the long table, and excitement bubbled in Rose's stomach. Her parents had told her about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – how the food magically appeared on their plates, how ghosts floated around the castle, the moving stairs and the roof of the Great Hall that looked like the night sky. At this thought, her blue eyes traveled upwards, taking in the clear, star-filled sky. A soft smile replaced her grin, but her attention was soon brought back to her cousin as he spoke up again.

"But we're still in _Slytherin_," he muttered darkly, his words nearly washed out by the cheer from the Hufflepuff table. He glanced longingly over at the Gryffindor table, where his family sat. He could see his brother joke around with their cousins – Fred, Roxanne, Victoire and Louis – and his girlfriend, Jessica. At the Ravenclaw table their other two cousins sat, the sisters Molly and Dominique, and Dominique was introducing Molly to her friends. "I would have even been happy if I was placed in Hufflepuff."

"Don't be silly, Al," Rose retorted. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. Cunning, resourceful and ambitious – that fits in pretty well on us, does it not?"

"That fits in on _you_," Albus sighed. "I am none of those things." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then continued. "I actually would have fit well in Hufflepuff, wouldn't I? I mean, I'm pretty patient, and loyal and stuff."

Rose stared at him blankly. "Patient? You? I don't think so, mate." She stopped talking as their headmistress, Gabriella Montachere, got up and made her normal start-of-the-year speech, warning students to stay away from the Forbidden Forest and introducing the Head Boy and Girl – Victoire Weasley and a bloke from Ravenclaw called Jonas Charles –, before announcing that the feast could begin.

All kinds of food filled the plates. Rose let out a small gasp at the sight of it, quickly starting to load some of it onto her plate, just as her other housemates did. She opened her mouth to comment on it to Albus, but was cut off by a smooth, almost lazy voice.

"A Potter and a Weasley, in Slytherin," the voice said. Rose glanced over to see that the blonde boy from the platform had taken the seat in front of them, smirking. "Now _this_ shall be interesting. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly at him, keeping her father's warning about him in the back of her mind but nodding politely at him either way. They _were_ housemates now, so it would be hard to avoid him.

"I'm Rose, this is Albus," she introduced, realizing that Albus probably wouldn't speak up again for a while. He had gone terribly pale again, and he swallowed several times, before deciding to just give a small wave. Scorpius raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it.

"I know," he stated. "Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor? Or are you the black sheep of your family?"

Rose eyes narrowed further. "Being in Slytherin is perfectly fine, and our family will have no problem with us being here. It is a respectable house for ambitious people; I rather think our parents will be proud of us for being sorted here," she replied, lifting her chin slightly. What she had said was false; she was wondering herself how her parents would react. Her mother would probably be fine with it, but she was not so sure about her father.

"Right," Scorpius replied sarcastically. "_That's_ why your relative is sending all those loving looks over here." Rose and Albus turned around in their seats to be met by the withering glare of James. He was very big on house proud, and had expected both his cousin and brother to join him in Gryffindor – he probably took this as a personal insult.

Rose turned back to Scorpius. "He will come around." _Hopefully_.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in reply, his eyes glancing over to some of the older students at the table. "Well, it will certainly be interesting to get to know you; I'm sure I'll be able to make something good out of you. I'm afraid I must leave you now for some better company. Bye." And with a wink at the pair, he moved off as swiftly as he had come, leaving Rose glaring after him.


End file.
